How Do I Look?
by AgeyoPanda
Summary: Yugi can't help but feel a bit inferior to his boyfriend, Mokuba. He was Mokuba Kaiba, dang it. He was rich and he could have anyone he wanted, but he picked Yugi. It also their date night, meaning that Yugi wanted to look perfect. Luckily, Atem was there to give his Partner some reassurance. *AU* *Chibishipping* *One-shot*


**I can't help but ship Yugi with pretty much everyone omg**

 **Also, I'm going by the original canon, which makes Mokuba 13. This takes place after Yugi graduates from high school, placing him in college. I've made him around 21-22, which makes Mokuba 19-20.**

 **And I sprinkle in some headcanons for Mokuba. Also, Atem has a body for reasons.**

 **Please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed!**

* * *

Atem yawned, gingerly placing the new shipment of Duel Monsters cards on the shelf. He looked over to the clock.

6:30

Atem smiled to himself. It was almost time for Yugi to leave with Mokuba for their date. Atem shook his head at the thought of his Partner hurrying into the shop, asking Atem how he looked, just like he always does on their date nights.

Atem was happy for Yugi. After he graduated from high school, Yugi had gone off to college in the States for a few years, only to return with Seto's younger brother as a boyfriend. Needless to say, the elder Kaiba brother wasn't too thrilled about his younger brother choosing his rival as a boyfriend, but he eventually accepted their relationship (after threatening Yugi if he ever hurt Mokuba, of course).

Atem was pulled out his thoughts when he heard Yugi clear his throat, "Well? How do I look?"

Atem smiled, "Perfect. Honestly Partner, you don't need to ask all the time. I'm sure Mokuba will think you look nice, regardless."

Yugi walked up to Atem, "I know but," he sighed, "Mokuba comes from a rich family. His brother is Seto Kaiba. I can't go and embarrass him."

Atem made a face, "Really? Partner, I'm sure Mokuba doesn't care about that. Did that bother you two in the States?"

Yugi looked down, shaking his head, "No."

"Then why should it bother you now?"

Yugi shrugged, "I don't know. I know it shouldn't. It's just that sometimes I feel like I'm not good enough for him."

Atem shook his head, "Yugi, you're perfect for him."

Yugi looked up at him, "Really?"

"Really. So what if he's from a family with money? Are you ashamed of the shop?"

Yugi quickly shook his head, waving his hands in front of him, "No! Of course not! I just feel like a joke, sometimes. I mean, he's Mokuba Kaiba for crying out loud! He could have anyone in the whole world!"

"He also could have gone to a private university in Japan like his brother wanted but he chose to go to the States." Yami started, "He could have gone for business but he went for a freaking dance degree. Not only that, but he dropped out because he couldn't stand the," Yami paused, "How did he put it?"

"'The stuffy fuckers of the stiff college dance world.' He doesn't like dance styles that don't make him feel free." Yugi answered.

"There you go. Also, he could have chosen anyone else, but he chose you. He chose the King of Games, his brother's biggest rival as his boyfriend. Yugi, as Mokuba got older he discovered who he was and he realized that he didn't want to walk in Kaiba's shadow forever. He doesn't care about his image, Yugi. He doesn't care if you're not rich or if you look your best all the time."

"I've seen him with you, Yugi." He continued, "He likes challenging you to eating contests at Burger World. He likes trying beat you at games. He likes dancing around with you while you two sing at the top your lungs. He likes picking out different hair colors and getting your opinion. He likes being with you because he likes you for you and he gets to be just Mokuba with you. He doesn't care about his image or status with you. He's not embarrassed."

Yugi smiled, "Really?"

Atem chuckled, "Really."

"Thank you, Atem."

Before Atem could get another word out, there was a knock at the door before it opened, Mokuba walking inside, "Yugi!" He greeted, a smile on his face, "Hello Atem." He added, nodding at the former pharaoh.

Atem nodded back, "Good evening, Mokuba." He patted Yugi on the shoulder, "Now, you kids don't stay out too late and no hickies."

Yugi's eyes widened as a blush made its way on his face, "Atem!"

Atem laughed, "Kidding! Have fun you two." He added, walking out of the shop and into the house.

Yugi rolled his eyes before turning back to Mokuba, "Well, how do I look?"

Mokuba smiled, "Perfect." He wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist, "Like always." He added, landing a soft kiss on Yugi's lips.

Yugi placed his hands on Mokuba's chest, happily returning the kiss, "Thank you." He smiled, pulling away, "And you look perfect yourself." He brushed a lock of hair behind his boyfriend's ear, "I see you went with the blue highlights this time."

Mokuba nodded, "You like them?"

Yugi laughed, holding Mokuba's hand and leading him out of the shop, "Love them."


End file.
